


Come on Baby (Light My Fire)

by misura



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: In which Conrad totally isn't coming on to Slivko (except when he is).





	Come on Baby (Light My Fire)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimm/gifts).



> have a treat where I project my accent kink all over Slivko? :3

"Slivko," Conrad said, and fuck if he didn't make it sound like a come-on somehow.

Reg figured it had to be the accent. It was like it was with French; everything sounded sexier, except that Reg knew one-hundred percent for sure it shouldn't, because while he didn't understand a lick of French beyond maybe 'merdre' and 'ooh la la', he spoke English just fine, and nothing Conrad had ever said to him suggested any sort of interest in that sort of thing.

Which was a pity, because Reg knew for sure he wouldn't say no to getting to know Captain Conrad a bit better - where for 'better', obviously, he meant 'naked'.

Conrad blinked at him, like he was a mind-reader.

Reg tried to think of innocuous things. Baseball. Engineering. _'I don't take orders from you,'_ he'd told Conrad once, but right here, right now, Reg figured he'd follow Conrad's orders just fine.

Not that Conrad was likely to go anywhere near there. All professionalism, that was Conrad, which was a damn shame. Reg was pretty sure that he wasn't the only one who'd been looking when maybe he'd have preferred to be touching.

"I'm sorry - are you sleeping with your eyes open?" Conrad asked. "Taking a nap?"

"No, sir," Reg said, more or less on auto-pilot.

Conrad looked faintly puzzled, but at least he wasn't reading Reg's mind anymore and judging him for having fantasies he could do nothing about.

Reg cleared his throat. Making conversation would be good. Establish a connection beyond the whole 'you saved all of our butts several times and kept me from shooting what, on closer examination, turned out just to be a really big cow' thing.

Reg's butt had been saved plenty of times, by plenty of people. Some times they'd been the same people who'd put it in danger in the first place. That was the army for you.

He wasn't sorry to be going home, but he was going to miss having friends he knew he'd literally put his life on the line for, because they'd do the same for him. He was going to miss hanging out with ex-SAS guys who talked English sexy and never seemed to be shaken by anything, ever.

"I expect you're glad to be leaving all of this behind you," Conrad said.

Reg shrugged. Better to leave with fantasies and if-only's than a memory of an actual rejection, probably. At best, Conrad's politely tell him to fuck off.

"Nothing worse than what I've seen in the war," he said.

Conrad arched an eyebrow. He looked like he was honestly, genuinely interested in what Reg might have to say. "Nothing worse, perhaps, but considerably weirder - or so I would assume. I may be wrong."

Reg wondered if Conrad had ever been wrong in his life. "I'm kind of trying not to think about it too much." Distracting himself by thinking about Conrad helped.

"Possibly not the healthiest coping mechanism, but who am I to judge?" Conrad sighed. "You'll be going home, then? Back to civilian life? Find a job as a mechanic, perhaps?"

"Guess so. Da could use the extra pair of hands."

"Settle down with a nice girl, get a dog, raise children. The American dream," Conrad said.

Reg didn't think that was what people generally meant when they used that term. "Wouldn't mind getting a dog. Not so sure about the rest of it, though."

"Ah," said Conrad, like he'd figured something out.

"How about you?" Reg asked. "Heard people say you might be sticking around with these guys. Hunt down more monsters."

"I'm considering it," Conrad said. "A man has to do something - and at least I won't be bored."

"Right." Reg wasn't sure what to make of that. Conrad didn't seem suicidal, but what else could you call someone who'd volunteer to go searching for things that could kill a man simply by stepping on him?

Not that he expected Conrad to be dumb enough to let that happen to him.

"Miss Weaver's already expressed her opinion of it being a bad idea." Conrad smiled. "So you see, I'm quite torn."

"Looking for a second opinion?" Reg felt flattered. A bit nervous, but flattered.

"A distraction," Conrad said, smiling again. "No offense. It's simply that, in matters like these, I would prefer to make up my own mind. It's my own life I'll be risking, after all."

"Huh," said Reg.

Conrad looked at him like he was waiting for something more meaningful.

"That sounds fair enough?" Reg offered cautiously. He knew what Da would have to say about it if Reg were to come home and try that sort of line on him, but Reg wasn't Conrad.

"I'm asking if you might be interested in sex," Conrad said. "With me. Now."

Reg choked, which should have been physically impossible, given that there was nothing in his mouth except his own tongue.

"Sorry. Too blunt?" Conrad sounded wry. "If I mistook a friendly interest for something more, I do apologize. Again. It's just - I prefer not to beat around the bush when it comes to this. You never know when you may get another opportunity, or even if there's going to be one."

"Um," said Reg.

"I'm going to take the fact that you haven't tried to hit me yet as a sign that perhaps you simply need a few moments to make up your mind," Conrad said.

"Yeah," said Reg. _A distraction._ Sure, Reg'd told himself - but that hadn't been _real_. Like you'd be watching a beautiful woman walk by you on the street and imagine starting up a conversation, getting yourself a first date, and then a second one, knowing all the while that it was never going to happen, because she was so far out of your league that it wasn't even funny. "I mean, all right. Sounds good."

Conrad looked like he wasn't sure if Reg was talking about the part where he required a few ticks (which was madness, obviously) or the part where they were going to have sex, as easy as that, so Reg figured he might as well go for broke right now and make his status as the luckiest idiot alive official.

For one, two seconds he thought he'd messed up somehow, that 'having sex' somehow hadn't meant what he thought it meant when someone said it with a British accent, but then Conrad seemed to realize that Reg's intentions were friendly or whatever and got with the program.


End file.
